For the purpose of providing acoustic insulation, panel-shaped components are known that are designed in such a manner that as efficient as possible a reduction in sound emission is achieved. To reduce sound, for example, multilayer boards are used which, to put it in a simplified manner, comprise three layers, wherein the middle layer is designed with a view to acoustic insulation, while the two exterior layers assume other functions, for example the visual finish of a multilayer board used as a wall panel. It is, for example, known to design the middle layer with open slits that have been placed perpendicularly to the face, for example slits that are arranged in a cruciform manner, so that, based on the relatively large slits, sound emission is reduced. However, it has also been shown that this results in impeding the mechanical stability of the multilayer board. In order to provide a multilayer board with increased mechanical stability, a multilayer board is, for example, known from DE 10 2007 022 616 B3, in which the core layer comprises so-called oblique slits, in which multilayer board, when it is subjected to force from the slit side, the oblique slits essentially close up immediately and thus in the case of load application an essentially compact, coherent core layer results that behaves in a manner that is similar to the behavior of a solid core layer with no slits. However, it has been shown that as a result of this the breaking load of the panels is reduced when a load is applied from the direction of the side without slits.
It may be an object of the invention to provide a multilayer board with reduced sound emission and improved stability.